That Day We Met
by chevalo
Summary: [ oneshot ; b x b ; bahasa ; kaihun / sekai ; T ] • Masing-masing dari mereka percaya Tuhan akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.


[ oneshot ; kaihun / sekai ; T ]

_Masing-masing dari mereka percaya Tuhan akan mempertemukan mereka kembali._

**a/n**: teruntuk yang tercinta marina (**luhanude**) & ayang pceye (**springyeol**). akhirnya selesai juga. kado ulang tahun kamu ini.

.

.

.

.

#

Jongin buru-buru merampas roti selai kacang di atas meja, menjepitnya dengan gigi tanpa menghiraukan omelan sang ibu agar tidak lupa dengan dasi dan ikat pinggang yang belum dipasang. Segera saja tubuh tingginya itu berlari ke arah pintu depan, dengan sepatu semi kumuh yang kemungkinan belum dicuci selama dua bulan oleh pemiliknya. Selain dijuluki tukang telat, sosok remaja laki-laki yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Jongin itu memang dikenal jorok. Hm, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya malas, pemalas. Yah, beruntungnya kekurangannya itu sedikit tertutupi oleh paras yang cukup menarik siswi maupun siswa di sekolahnya, juga jika boleh disebutkan, untuk gerombolan waria cantik di jalanan yang pernah secara kebetulan menggodanya (dan setelah kejadian itu Jongin merasa perlu memperbaiki diri atas kesalahan yang telah diperbuat dalam hidup).

Setelah merasa tiga perempat kakinya terbalut oleh sepatu-sisanya hanya menginjak bagian tumit-ah, tunggu sebentar. Jongin menghela nafas. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang sedikit terlupa. Kaus kaki.

Baiklah, kemudian dia setengah berteriak meminta dengan sang ibu dan tergesa-gesa memasangnya. Setelahnya Jongin bersiap menantang waktu sepuluh menit yang tersedia untuk sampai di sekolah yang jaraknya kurang lebih 10 km dari rumah. Ya, dia bisa saja menjadi atlet dadakan dengan keahliannya lari 1 km meter per menit disaat mendesak. Bisa dibilang dia seorang ahli fisik. Pintar olahraga, pintar menari, juga sosok pelopor metode "Meminta Izin ke Toilet Setelah Itu Tidak Kembali Lagi ke Kelas" ketika mengikuti kursus tambahan, yang kadang-kadang menjerumuskannya ke lembah omelan sang ibu. Walau mungkin yang terakhir itu tidak tepat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kategori kelebihannya.

Kembali pada Jongin yang dengan sorot mata penuh percaya diri, mulai memasang aba-aba. Aba-aba itu sendiri pun cukup istimewa. Bentuknya berupa ocehan ibu yang biasa mengiringi sebelum dirinya berangkat.

Dan dimulailah.

"Dasar kau ini... selalu saja telat!"

_Bersedia_.

"Tidak bisa bangun lebih pagi sedikit... saja?"

_Siap..._

"Ibu heran sekali-"

**MULAI**.

Berlarilah dia dengan sekuat tenaga.

_Ck, kalau saja bangun lebih pagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Jongin mengeluh dalam hati karena tidak bawa payung.

Saat ini dia sedang berteduh di depan toko es krim yang berjarak lima kilometer dari sekolah. Dia hanya ingin jika hujan datang disaat dia bersama teman-teman di lapangan mana saja yang bisa dipakai untuk bermain sepakbola, bukan untuk menghalangi jalannya yang sudah terlambat ke sekolah.

Jongin menatap jam tangannya yang sedikit terkena tetesan air.

Pukul 06:55. Lima menit pupus sudah. Lima menit tersisa, yang sudah pasti tidak akan sampai. Karena 1 km per menit untuk sepuluh menit itu sudah batasnya. Dia pernah mencoba jika seandainya bisa melampaui lebih cepat, namun gagal. Sesampainya di tujuan, gerbang sudah ditutup. Sayangnya penjaga gerbang sekolah lebih menyeramkan daripada algojo neraka.

Jongin menghela napas lagi. Sedikit bosan menunggu hujan reda, dikeluarkannya _smartphone_ miliknya dari dalam tas.

Ada pesan masuk. Decak malas terdengar dari bibirnya.

**[Kyungsoo]**

_telat lagi ya? dasar kebo..._

Benar saja. Dari sang sahabat kental, si kecil bawel. Malas membalas pesannya, Jongin menekan tombol _exit_ dari menu 'Message', beralih ke menu 'Web', lebih berniat mengecek _chapter_ keluaran terbaru dari salah satu serial komik yang diikutinya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan redanya hujan. Jongin memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi, sambil berpikir kemana baiknya tujuan selanjutnya.

Ke... rumah teman? Teman mana yang masih ada di rumah di jam sekolah?

Pulang? Yang benar saja. Setelah membersihkan gudang dan tiga kamar mandi serta memotong rumput di halaman, hukuman apalagi yang akan dia dapatkan kalau ibu tahu dia terlambat lagi?

Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk _smartphone_-nya dengan tampang malas setelah mengetahui komik yang diikutinya ternyata belum _update_ juga.

Atau... bagaimana dengan tempat main? Semacam Funworld atau apalah itu namanya. Bagus juga.

Namun kemudian dia baru ingat jika dia membutuhkan beberapa jam lagi agar tempat main yang dia maksudkan itu terbuka untuk umum.

Jongin menghela napas untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Tidak adakah tujuan yang bagus untuk seorang anak yang terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah hanya karena telat beberapa menit?

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Situasi yang cukup sulit.

_Yah, kalau saja tidak hujan_.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Jongin mendaratkan pantatnya dengan mulus di satu kursi panjang di sebuah taman. Sebuah taman umum yang terdapat ayunan di beberapa sisi. Sesaat dirinya terdiam menikmati pemandangan anak-anak yang bermain pasir, bercanda tawa. Atau orang yang lalu lalang di seberang jalan.

Seperti bingung ingin melakukan apa. Hanya termangu melihat sekitar. Kasihan juga.

Jongin membuka kunci _smartphone_ yang masih di tangannya. Baru ingat kalau dia belum membalas pesan si rewel.

_Siapa yang kau bilang kebo, pinguin? Sekarang aku lagi di taman. Di kelas sedang apa?_

Jongin mengetik tombol _send_. Lalu beralih ke menu 'Games'.

Menit-menit berikutnya dia langsung khusyuk bermain, tanpa mengetahui keberadaan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Sepasang mata yang kini mendekat.

Mendekat lebih dekat.

Mendekat hingga berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin tetap khusyuk bermain, memencet-mencet layar dengan tampang berpikir. Permainan yang tampaknya seru.

Sampai tidak sengaja matanya menangkap ada sepasang kaki yang jauh lebih kecil dari ukurannya berada di depan kakinya.

Seorang anak kecil.

Jongin mengerjap-erjapkan mata. Setelah beberapa detik, dirinya seolah mematung melihat tatapannya yang tajam.

Anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya saat ini...

Orang asing kah?

Rambutnya pirang. Alisnya pun demikian. Kulitnya putih sedikit kemerahan. Baju yang dipakainya berwarna hijau berlengan putih dengan gambar Hulk- baiklah, itu tidak ada hubungannya.

Wajahnya tampan.

Atau... _cantik_? Entahlah. Walaupun anak itu seorang laki-laki, pendapat yang demikian seketika terlintas di benaknya.

Yang jelas, anak kecil di hadapannya ini... menggemaskan.

"Hai, Dik... sedang apa?" Jongin mencoba menyapa.

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab. Setelah lama menatap Jongin, dia bergerak menuju kursi, memanjatkan tubuh montoknya dengan sedikit usaha. Jongin sempat gemas ingin memeluknya, memerhatikannya sampai anak itu berhasil naik. Kemudian dia membuka lebar kaki kecilnya dengan tangannya ditaruh di depan selangkangan.

Mata anak itu beralih kepada sesuatu yang berada di tangannya sampai berkedip beberapa kali. Sepertinya anak itu tertarik dengan _smartphone_-nya.

"_Wat is dat?_"

Jongin mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa...?" tanyanya seperti ragu-ragu.

"Ting dat you been playin'," ujarnya lagi, "_wat is dat?_"

Jongin melongo.

_Hei... dia benar-benar orang asing_.

Jongin menelan ludah.

Kebingungan.

Bingung karena tidak menangkap maksud dari apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Yah... hal ini membuktikan nilai _listening_ Bahasa Inggrisnya yang tidak pernah mengalami kemajuan dari angka 50.

Jongin melihat tatapan anak itu kembali mengarah ke _smartphone_-nya.

"Uh..." Jongin berniat menjawab asal-asalan, "_this... is... a game. Candy Crush. Yes, i'm playing Candy Crush now_."

Mungkin dia bertanya _game_ apa yang sedang kumainkan, batinnya dalam hati, mengingat sependengarannya tadi ada kata '_playing_'. Semoga pendengarannya bisa dipercaya.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Jongin tersenyum lebar. _Baru kali ini aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang asing dengan benar_, batinnya senang. Walaupun dia tidak yakin apakah anak itu mengerti ucapannya atau tidak, dan apakah Bahasa Inggrisnya memang benar atau tidak (setidaknya nilai _speaking_ Bahasa Inggrisnya pernah menembus angka 70, walaupun hanya satu kali).

Anak itu melihat wajahnya lagi. Jongin sempat berpikir apakah ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya, karena sepertinya anak itu selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"_Wats your name?_"

Ting. Walaupun dengan logat anak kecil, Jongin menangkap dengan jelas maksud pertanyaannya. Tentu saja, pertanyaan itulah yang paling dimengerti dari sederet pertanyaan dalam Bahasa Inggris lainnya.

"_My name?_" ujarnya lagi. Sebenarnya jika boleh mengakui, Jongin sedikit geli dengan dirinya yang seperti sok pintar berbahasa Inggris. "_My name is Kim Jongin. You can call me 'Jongin'_."

Anak itu mengerjap-erjapkan mata.

"Chongim..." gumamnya.

Jongin tersenyum. '_Chongim_'? Lucunya anak ini.

"Yes, _Chongim_." Entah kenapa Jongin merasa tak perlu memperbaiki cara pengucapan namanya. "_And... what's your name...?_"

Anak itu tersenyum sampai matanya 'menghilang'. Sesaat Jongin terpana melihat perubahan wajah seriusnya menjadi wajah yang manis.

"Hun! _My name is_ Hun! _You can call me_ 'Hun'!"

Jongin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Hun?"

"Yes, Hun! 'Huuuun',_ it is_! He." Kali ini gantian Hun yang tersenyum lebar. "_Naiisshh chu meet chu_, _Chongim_!" Hun menyodorkan tangannya dengan riang.

Jongin tersenyum senang, menyambut sodoran tangan kecilnya. "_Nice to meet you too, Hun._"

Selain parasnya, dirinya juga memiliki nama yang lucu. Tampaknya anak bernama 'Hun' ini aslinya sangat bersemangat.

"But... umm... _can you speak Hangugo_, Hun?" Yah, Jongin akui dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi 'bule' seharian bersamanya.

"_Hangugo...?_"

"Eh," Jongin sedikit menepuk kepalanya, teringat bahwa anak kecil berdarah biru seperti Hun ini mungkin tidak mengerti dengan istilah 'Hangugo', alias Bahasa Korea, "maksudku- ah, _i mean_... _Korea_. Yeah, _can Hun speak Korea...?_"

"_Speak Korea...?_" ulang Hun lagi.

"_Yes, speak Korea. Can you? or not?_"

"_Speak Korea..._" Hun menggumam sejenak. "_Of course!_" kemudian melebarkan matanya. "_Hun can speak Korea too!_ _Annyeong ashyo~_" ucapnya lucu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkahnya, setelahnya mengelus kepala Hun.

"Hun lucu sekali... kalau begitu Hun bicara bahasa Korea saja ya sama Chongim? Mau kan?"

"He...? Bicara bahasa Korea sama Chongim? Bo...leh. He."

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya. Hun jelas lancar berbahasa Korea dari cara pengucapannya. Jongin jadi meragukan kewarganegaraan asingnya. Namun hal itu sedikit terlupakan dengan obrolan singkatnya dengan Hun setelahnya. Jongin juga mengizinkannya memainkan _smartphone_-nya. Mereka lalu asik tertawa dan bermain. Jiwa jahil Jongin sempat muncul dengan iseng menggelitikinya. Tidak disangka mereka bisa cepat akrab.

Jongin bersyukur si kecil Hun telah menjadi 'penyelamat'-nya disaat tertimpa sial terlambat sekolah.

Ya... katakanlah begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Omong-omong... Hun kenapa bisa sendirian?"

Hun menoleh membulatkan matanya. Di tangannya masih tergenggam _smartphone_ milik Jongin yang memperlihatkan gambar kucing dan tikus yang sedang bertengkar. Apalagi kalau bukan animasi Tom & Jerry.

"Hmm... tadi tu Hun jalan-jalan ma mama papa, trus tiba-tiba pisah. Gatau dimana mreka skarang." jawabnya.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Jadi kebetulan Hun terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi dia terlihat kalem. Tidak menangis sama sekali. Hebat juga.

"Hun nggak apa-apa pisah dari mama papa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mhm," jawab Hun sambil menggeleng. "Hun ga pa-pa. Kan dah sama Chongim. He."

Jongin memberikan cengirannya. "Gitu ya?"

"Iya." Hun membalasnya dengan senyum. "Tenang aja, nti pasti temu lagi kok. Biar aja mreka main-main dulu. Hun biar main-main sama Chongim. He."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, setelahnya tertawa kecil. Agaknya si kecil Hun ini memiliki tingkah yang menarik.

Jongin mengedikkan kepalanya melihat tontonan Hun. Setiap kali Tom dipukul oleh Jerry atau sebaliknya, si kecil itu tertawa bahagia sekali. Sesekali menunjukkannya dengan Jongin dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Lucu sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Menonton Hun saja mungkin lebih seru, pikirnya.

Jongin membiarkan Hun tenggelam dalam keasyikannya menonton, iseng mencoba membuka-buka buku pelajarannya, siapa tahu ada tugas yang belum dia kerjakan. Jangan kira dia anak yang rajin. Hanya di saat-saat seperti ini saja dia mau melakukannya, mencari kegiatan selama _smartphone_-nya dipinjamkan.

"Haaaa bosshaaaannnnn~" seru Hun tiba-tiba seraya mengangkat tangannya. Jongin melihat ke arahnya sejenak. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa sudah dua jam berlalu dari mereka duduk di taman setelah dia melirik jam di _smartphone_-nya.

"Bosan ya Hun?" Jongin mengulang perkataannya, menutup bukunya. Hun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, mengucek-ngucek matanya seraya mengembalikan _smartphone_ Jongin. Hun menatap Jongin sebentar sebelum merentangkan tangan ke hadapannya.

"Gendong..."

"He?"

"Chongim gendong Hun..." ujar anak itu lagi dengan memasang wajah memelas.

"Oh, Hun mau gendong? Mau pergi?"

Hun mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo." Jongin lalu meraih tubuh montoknya di ketiak, menuruti kehendaknya. "Hup."

"Hun umurnya berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tiga."

Hoo. Hun memiliki berat badan yang lumayan untuk anak usia tiga tahun menurutnya. Dan juga...

Harum. Harum tubuh bayi.

Jongin merasakan nyaman yang tak terkira untuk sesaat. Dari dulu Jongin menyukai bau harum tubuh bayi. Jongin memang menyukai anak kecil. Sejak kecil dia sangat ingin memiliki adik melihat teman-teman sebayanya yang rata-rata memiliki adik. Menjadi seorang anak tunggal kala itu cukup membuatnya kesepian ketika di rumah. Namun ketika mengutarakan impiannya itu kepada sang ibu, wanita itu menjawab dengan enteng:

"_Jongin saja yang melahirkan, bagaimana? Biar ibu yang dapat adik."_

Jongin juga sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikiran ibunya saat itu. Mungkin disebabkan efek stres disebabkan sang ibu ditipu kecil-kecilan oleh tukang sayur yang biasa lewat didepan rumahnya, menurut ceritanya. Ada juga yang seperti itu.

Walaupun menyukai anak kecil, terkadang Jongin bingung ketika menghadapi salah satunya. Beruntung kali ini Jongin bisa akrab dengan si kecil Hun. Hun juga menurutnya berbeda dengan anak-anak kecil pada umumnya. Dia cenderung diam dan tenang. Tidak terlalu berisik, juga tidak cengeng.

Namun sekali dia tersenyum atau tertawa, jadi manis sekali.

_Hei... kenapa jadi seperti membicarakan orang yang disukai_.

Tunggu. _Orang yang disukai?_ Ngawur.

"Hun mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jongin, mengalihkan pikirannya.

Si kecil itu hanya bergumam. "Hmmm..."

Hun menempelkan mulutnya di bahu Jongin, menggigit seragamnya.

"Ngamngamgamngemgemgmmmm..."

Jongin sedikit terperanjat. "Hei, kenapa gigit baju?"

Hun masih menggigiti seragamnya. Jari-jari kecilnya mengepal, sedikit mencengkram bahunya. Jongin diam sebentar. Tiba-tiba Jongin ingat ucapan ibunya yang berkata bahwa jika anak kecil mengunyah benda-benda terdekat yang bukan makanan, tandanya mereka lapar.

"Hun lapar?"

Seperti biasa, anak itu mengangguk. Ternyata benar.

"_Hunwants aishcrim... Hunwants canndy... Hunwanna eat... Hungryyywanna eat..._"

Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mencerna gumaman Hun yang kali ini cukup sulit dipahami.

_...kalau saja aku lancar berbahasa asing_.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Mereka berdua duduk lagi di taman.

Dikarenakan tidak ada tempat lain. Lagipula itu memang permintaan si kecil Hun. Taman juga sudah sedikit lebih ramai dari yang tadi.

Jongin mengelap pipi Hun yang sudah belepotan es krim di pangkuannya. Hun terlihat lucu sekali ketika sedang makan es krim. Kelihatannya apapun yang dilakukannya terlihat lucu di mata Jongin. Sepintas Jongin berpikir bahwa bersama Hun membuat Jongin seperti mewujudkan impiannya memiliki adik. Ya... walaupun jika seandainya Hun memang adiknya, semua orang pasti tak percaya. Seperti komentar kakak penjual es krim tadi.

_"Adiknya ya? Lucunya..." _

_"Ah, bukan. Ini... anu, ee... iya, iya, ini adik saya, haha... hahaha..."_

_(Tawa yang sedikit tidak enak.)_

_"Oh, benarkah? Kupikir kalian terlihat sangat berbeda!"_

...begitulah. Jongin mengetahui dengan jelas maksud dari kakak penjual es krim yang jujur itu. Diam-diam hatinya menangis.

"Bish..."

"Eh? Apa?" sahut Jongin langsung menanggapi gumaman Hun. "Waaah... Sudah habis ya es krimnya?" Hah... lagi-lagi belepotan. Jongin meraih sapu tangannya mengelap pipi Hun lagi. Iseng, Hun menarik wajah Jongin, mencubit pipinya hingga wajahnya melebar.

"AdaW! Heeiissh, nakal ya," Jongin memutar posisi Hun menjadi berdiri menghadap dirinya, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sesekali menggelitikinya. Hun membalas dengan membenamkan kepala Jongin di tubuhnya, menarik-narik rambutnya. Mereka berdua tertawa riang.

"Hihihihhihihi~ geli Chongiim~" Hun menggeliat di pangkuan Jongin. Ketika menangkap tangan Jongin, Hun mencubitnya kuat-kuat.

"Aduh sakit, sakit, _sakit_, Huuun!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Sayang, tidak berhasil. Kali ini Hun menggigit tangannya.

"Agmmm."

Tapi gigitannya lembut sekali.

"Ag ag agggggg~"

Herannya Jongin hanya melongo. Membiarkan mulut Hun membasahi tangannya. _Jangan bilang anak ini lapar lagi. _Lucu sekali melihat dia kelaparan.

_Grrruuuu..._

Suara yang mendadak muncul cukup membuat kaget. Tapi Jongin tahu itu bukan bunyi perut Hun. Jongin menoleh ke atas langit.

"Hei, Hun! Bunyi apa itu?" Serunya mencolek-colek Hun, kembali memangkunya dengan benar. Hun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya membelalak.

"Apa tu? Apa tu? Bunyi apaaa?" Hun menepuk-nepuk tangan Jongin, tidak sabar ingin tahu.

"Tu! tu! tu! Bunyi pesawat, Hun, ada pesawat! Sini, lihat dekat-dekat," ujar Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk ke langit, kemudian menggendong Hun di atas bahunya sambil berdiri. "Tu... pesawatnya! Waaah..."

"Waaa...! _plane! plane!_" Hun terlihat begitu gembira. Jongin tertawa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Hun, membiarkan si kecil melihat pesawat itu pergi.

Jongin terpaku melihat langit. Awannya begitu indah. Begitu biru. Begitu cerah. Jongin menyukai warna biru. Warna biru langit yang cerah. Semasa kecil dirinya mampu menghabiskan waktu di atas atap memperhatikan langit. Kadang-kadang melukisnya jika kesepian mulai menghampiri. Walaupun hasilnya tidak begitu bagus.

Jongin kembali duduk, menempatkan Hun berdiri di pangkuannya. Pesawatnya telah pergi. Namun si kecil Hun masih menatap langit. Apakah dia menyukai warna langit biru juga?

Diam-diam Jongin memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan bulu mata lentiknya. Hidungnya yang mancung. Dan seberkas cahaya yang mengenai wajah mulusnya yang putih. Mengenai matanya.

Cantik sekali.

Jongin terpana tanpa sadar.

_Kalau saja Hun sudah dewasa..._

.

.

.

...he.

Tunggu.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau Hun dewasa?_

Wajahnya mendadak hangat oleh rona merah. Jongin mengerutkan matanya. Mencibirkan bibirnya. Mendesis. Meyakinkan orang-orang disekitarnya bahwa dia sedang mengalami masalah psikis.

"Waaa Chongim...! _Butterflyyy..._!"

Jongin terkejut. Hun spontan melepas dirinya, turun dari bawah kursi. Pantatnya bergoyang, berlari mengejar kupu-kupu itu. Jongin langsung mengikutinya. Melihat caranya yang masih kagok (sebenarnya lucu) berlari, Jongin takut tiba-tiba Hun terjatuh karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Hun, _hati-hati...!_"

Benar saja. Beberapa langkah Hun berlari, bocah itu tersandung oleh batu kecil di depannya. Jongin buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Hun...? Tidak apa-apa kan...?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hun melongo. Terdiam dalam posisinya. Lututnya tergores sedikit lebar, dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian wajahnya mengerut, seperti sebentar lagi tangisannya akan pecah. Jongin langsung menggendongnya.

"Aduh... sakit ya, Hun? Sssh, sabar ya, kita beli perekat luka." Jongin menenangkannya, mengelus lembut kaki kecilnya selagi berjalan mencari toko terdekat.

"Hnnn..." Hun menggumam seperti tangisan yang tertahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Jemari mungilnya mencengkram bahu Jongin. Biasanya anak kecil yang terjatuh secara tiba-tiba akan menangis kencang, namun Hun tidak demikian. Jongin jadi semakin tidak tega.

"Ssh... tidak apa-apa sayang..." Bisiknya mengelus punggung Hun. Jongin teringat lagi ucapan ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa ketika seorang anak kecil menangis, hendaknya menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya saat digendong untuk menenangkannya. Jongin melaksanakan hal yang sama.

"Tenang ya, Hun... lukanya pasti sembuh."

.

.

.

.

.

#

Setelah mengobati lukanya, Jongin membelikan lolipop dan kopi hitam di tempatnya berteduh tadi. Ya, kopi hitam. Jongin juga kaget saat pertama mendengarnya. Si kecil Hun ingin minum kopi hitam. Tapi Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak komentar apapun saat membelikannya, mengingat Hun habis terluka. Wajahnya langsung berubah bercahaya setelah menghabiskan secangkir kecil kopi hitam di tangannya. Menakjubkan.

Jongin kembali melihat langit. Hari sudah cukup sore. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Saat yang tepat untuk pulang ke rumah.

Ah, benar sekali. Bukankah satu ide yang bagus untuk mengajak Hun ke rumahnya?

_Tapi... apa nanti orang tuanya tidak cemas?_

Omong-omong soal orang tua Hun, sudah jam segini... kenapa mereka belum muncul juga? Kemana mereka pergi sebenarnya? Kalau cuma jalan-jalan di sekitar sini kan mestinya dari tadi sudah ketemu. Begitu pikir Jongin.

Tapi... tidak buruk juga. Jongin juga ingin bersama Hun lebih lama lagi, sejujurnya. Bersama anak kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan ini. Kalau bisa, Jongin juga ingin...

Jongin mencium pipi Hun yang sedang asik mengemut lolipop lebar.

"Hehe," Jongin menyengir ke arah Sehun. Hun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ke arah Jongin, lalu balas tertawa riang. Lalu.

_Cup_.

Hun mencium bibirnya.

"He." gumamnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jongin tersentak.

Wajahnya merona.

Mata sayunya melebar.

_Oi, oi. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa jantungku harus berdebar seperti ini?_

Dua tangan mungilnya meraih pipi Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya, tersenyum lebar.

"_Chongim wanna be Hun's boyfriend?_"

.

.

.

"...Ha...?"

_Apa... tadi dia bilang?_

_'Boyfriend'... katanya?_

"Mmua~" Hun menciumnya lagi, kali ini di hidung, sempat berseru dan tertawa riang. "Woo, woo, mmua~" lagi, Hun menciumnya di bibir. Pemandangan itu terlihat manis sekali.

Sementara pikiran Jongin semakin tidak menentu.

_I... ini tidak masuk akal_.

_Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. _

_Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku... masa' sebegininya terhadap anak kecil? Yang baru dikenal? Mentang-mentang dia sangat menggemaskan dan wajahnya cantik? Ya- ya wajar kan kalau aku suka memangnya kenapa? Dosa apa?_

_Hah._

_Tunggu._

_Kalau sudah begini..._

_Jangan-jangan... aku..._

_...pedofil...?_

"WUAAAAAA!" Jongin mendadak berteriak. Ngeri dengan pikirannya sendiri. Lolipop lebar Hun sampai terlepas dari tangannya saking kagetnya dia.

"Ah ma-maaf! Maafkan Chongim membuatmu kaget, Hun! Ta- tadi ada kecoa, jadi Chongim kaget-"

Mendadak akal Jongin tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Hun memasang tampang datar dengan mata lebar. Menatap Jongin sebentar, lalu tersenyum, meraih wajahnya lagi.

Cup. Hun menciumnya lagi. Di bibir.

"Choaeyo, Chongim." Lalu tersenyum lucu sekali.

_Ya Tuhan._

_Apa yang ada di pikiran anak ini...? Mudah sekali dia bilang 'boyfriend' 'choa' dan semacamnya itu...? Kau pikir aku seonggok daging murahan, hah?_

**Oi, apa yang ada di pikiranku...? Kenapa aku jadi begini...?**

**Apa aku... benar-benar menyukai... si kecil ini...?**

**Apa aku... benar-benar... seorang **_**pedofil**_**?**

"Chongim? Chongim? Woooi~ _Chooongiiiim~_" Hun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah besar itu. Si kecil nampaknya belum mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada diri Jongin. Saat ini dia berada dalam situasi tidak terkoneksi dengan dunia luar. Kata-kata yang sampai di pikirannya hanya satu, bergema di sekelilingnya.

**Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedofil. Pedo-**

"HUNNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

DEGG! Jongin dan Hun terkejut secara bersamaan. Setelah kontroversi Hun menghabiskan kopi hitam nampaknya mereka jadi sering dikejutkan dengan banyak hal. Walaupun sebenarnya kopi hitam tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua itu.

"A- apa itu barusan?"

Sesuatu dalam diri Hun menyala. Radar imajiner. Hun langsung menoleh mendengar suara yang begitu familiar itu, mencari-cari dimana arah sumbernya.

"_Mommy_," bisiknya. Hun menurunkan tubuh montoknya dari pelukan Jongin, berlari-lari kecil ke arah sumber suara, menyebabkan pantatnya bergoyang-goyang lagi. "_MOMMYYYY~_" teriaknya kencang.

"Hei, Hun! Mau kemana?" Jongin buru-buru menyusulnya, khawatir dengan luka anak itu.

Dari jauh muncul dua orang asing. Ah, bukan dua. Satu. Seorang wanita. Yang satunya bukan orang asing. Tampaknya mereka suami istri.

Tampaknya...

"Hunnie! _There you are, baby..._"

"MOMMYYY~ DADDYYYY~"

...kedua orang tua Hun.

"Oh _myyyy_, _where have you been, son?!_" Sang ibu langsung menggendongnya, mencium pipinya. "_Thank God, we found you finally_..."

Jongin hanya termangu di tempat. Disaat mereka melepas kangen ria, Jongin memikirkan tentang dugaannya yang separuh benar perihal orang tua Hun yang dikiranya orang asing.

Ibunya lalu melihat ke arah Jongin, tersenyum lega. "_Thank you for keeping our baby safe, boy_..."

Jongin hanya senyum malu-malu menggosok-gosok lehernya. "Ah, haha, ya... _you're welcome_, Mrs," jawabnya kaku.

"Terimakasih nak!" Ujar sang ayah, yang Jongin kira adalah orang Korea, menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Orang Korea yang tampan. Jongin membalas ucapannya dengan senyum lebarnya dan menunduk sopan. Jadi mereka ini yang sudah melahirkan buah hati sebagus itu.

"B_ye_, Chongim! _Shee youuu!_" Si kecil Hun melambaikan tangannya di balik gendongan sang ibu saat mereka berseru pamit. Jongin tersenyum membalas lambaian tangannya. Lalu mereka berjalan menjauh. Lebih jauh. Semakin menjauh. Hingga akhirnya tak tampak lagi di matanya.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa... tidak, tidak sedikit. Jongin merasa tidak rela berpisah dengan Hun. Jongin masih merasa belum cukup.

_Jongin masih belum..._

Namun Jongin sadar bahwa yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanya berharap pada Tuhan agar suatu saat nanti mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

_Kim Jongin._

_Dia anak kecil. Dan dia laki-laki._

_Kau benar-benar bukan pedofil kan_.

.

.

.

_Ya Tuhan. Ampuni aku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

#

_14 tahun kemudian..._

Jongin buru-buru merampas roti selai kacang di atas meja, menjepitnya dengan gigi. Segera saja tubuh tingginya itu berlari ke arah pintu depan, dengan sepatu semi kumuh yang kemungkinan belum dicuci selama dua bulan oleh pemiliknya. Kebiasaan lama yang sama, bahkan setelah dia hidup sendiri.

Setelah merasa tiga perempat kakinya terbalut oleh sepatu pantofelnya-sisanya hanya menginjak bagian tumit-ah, tunggu sebentar. Jongin menghela nafas. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang sedikit terlupa. Kaus kaki.

Baiklah, kemudian dia setengah berlari ke dalam mengambil kaus kaki hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja dan tergesa-gesa memasangnya. Setelahnya Jongin bersiap menantang waktu sepuluh menit yang tersedia untuk sampai di kantor. Jongin tidak menggunakan mobil, motor atau kendaraan apapun. Dua belas kilometer itu sudah cukup dicapainya hanya dengan berlari. Bagi olahragawan tidak resmi seperti dia, tentu saja itu hal yang mudah.

Kembali pada Jongin yang dengan sorot mata penuh percaya diri, mulai memasang aba-aba. Aba-aba itu kini bukan lagi berupa omelan sang ibu, tapi tetangga sebelah yang baik hati, bu Kim.

"Jongdae! Mau tidur sampai kapan?!"

_Bersedia_.

"Kau ini... selalu saja kesiangan!"

_Siap_.

"Coba contoh adikmu itu, pagi-pagi sudah masak, beres-beres rumah..."

**MULAI**.

Jongin pun berlari sekuat tenaga. Perjalanannya mulus sampai setengah jalan.

Hingga tiba-tiba.

_Csss..._

Jongin mendadak berhenti dengan ngos-ngosan. _Hei, jangan bilang..._

"Waa, hujan!" orang-orang di sekitar berlarian di tempat terdekat yang bisa dijadikan untuk berteduh. Jongin memasang tampang malas yang paling malas. Lagi-lagi.

Dengan berat hati Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke halte di dekatnya dan menjadikan tasnya sebagai pengganti payung. Jongin berjalan dengan langkah lunglai. Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 31 tahun ini masih saja bertingkah bodoh di hadapan orang banyak.

Duk!

Seseorang menabrak bahunya dari belakang tanpa sengaja.

"Oh, maaf," ujarnya pelan.

Jongin menoleh saat orang itu disampingnya, lalu berlari kecil menuju halte. "Ya, tidak apa-ap-"

Jongin tersentak.

"Hei!" sahutnya.

Orang itu menoleh. Anak laki-laki yang memakai seragam SMU. Anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang. Alisnya pun demikian.

Anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang familiar. Begitu familiar. Seperti orang asing. Tampan.

_Dan cantik di saat yang sama._

Di saat yang sama anak laki-laki itu juga tengah menatapnya. Menatapnya lama. Tajam. Tatapan yang sudah lama sekali.

"Kamu..."

Bersamaan kedua sosok itu mengucap. Tak peduli hujan yang sudah mengguyur, dua sosok itu saling mendekatkan diri. Menatap lebih dekat. Semakin dekat.

Hingga senyuman yang saling bertukar berjarak satu hasta.

Terdengar sayup-sayup dua hati yang membisikkan hal yang sama. Bagi mereka yang paling dekat dengan hati itu.

_Cinta pertamaku_.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**[ Epilog ]**

"Saat itu... hujan." Pemuda berkulit coklat berkata dengan remaja laki-laki berambut pirang yang mengelap rambutnya hingga kering. "Aku terlambat datang ke sekolah, dan bertemu denganmu." "Kau menyapaku dengan bahasa Inggris, yang merupakan salah satu kelemahanku."

Si rambut pirang tersenyum. "Tapi kau bisa."

"Hanya kalimat yang kumengerti." "Tapi tenang saja. Sekarang aku sudah mengalami kemajuan."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Masih ingat saat-saat di taman?"

"Ya." Si rambut pirang duduk di samping pemuda kulit coklat, menaruh kepalanya di bahu lebarnya setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kita bermain. Kau membelikanku es krim dan kopi pahit kesukaanku."

"Yah... Kopi pahit yang membuat kaget." "Tapi, memang kau berbeda."

Si rambut pirang tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku sebaiknya beri tahu nama asliku. Yang belum kau tahu."

Si pemuda menoleh ke arahnya. Satu ide tentang mengulang kenangan terlintas di benaknya.

"_What's your name?_"

"Sehun." "_My name is_ Oh Sehun." "Oh Sehuuuun, _it is. He._"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Setelahnya Sehun bergerak menghadap si pemuda, menghadap wajahnya. Memeluk lehernya. Berbisik mesra.

"_Jongin wannabe Sehun's boyfriend?_"

Mata si pemuda dengan nama Jongin mengarah melihat bibir yang berbisik itu, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bergesekan saat Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Membalas jawabannya dengan nada suara rendahnya yang membuat tubuh Sehun gemetar lembut di pelukannya.

"Yes. _My pleasure._"

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sehun lah satu-satunya alasan Jongin masih sendiri.

Jongin lah satu-satunya alasan Sehun tidak kembali ke Amerika.

Karena masing-masing dari mereka percaya.

Bahwa disaat mereka berpisah.

Tuhan akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

(_Persetan dengan istilah bodoh pedofil._)

**[ end ]**

**a/n 2**: gimana. enakan ini apa tumis kangkung.


End file.
